


Like Hell

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre needs to control his stress so he can think clearly about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babspace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Babspace).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Quatre was annoyed; he was really annoyed. After that long meeting with the shareholders he was tired, cranky, angry and frankly ready to shoot someone. However, the war had ended and there was no other way for him to let go of his violent impulses than working out. He didn't want to admit it, but punching a bag while wearing gloves wasn't half as satisfactory as flying Sandrock.

Hoping that the contact of his bare hands would help to calm himself, Quatre took off his gloves. He punched the bag once. He was not too young to lead a company; he had already fought two wars, and seen more than any of those old, decrepit, conservative, annoying and stupid businessmen would ever witness.

One punch with the right hand, two with the left and a kick.

He was not his father. They were two different people and they were known for disagreeing. What made them think that he would do things the way his father did?

Two more kicks.

Off course the company had lost money. The world had been through a war, and it needed time to heal.

Kick, punch, punch.

He was not throwing the company's money away; he was investing it. Bringing up the world's economy was in everyone's best interest. The money they invested now would surely produce profit in the future. They were shareholders, they should know that!

With a deep intake of breath, Quatre collapsed on the floor. He was panting and tired but he still felt angry. The whole day had been a nightmare, and no matter how much he wanted to leave that in the past, he couldn't manage to control his feelings.

He got into a sitting position. The sweat was making his bangs stick to his face. "Fuck!" He drove his fist to the ground and it connected with a loud bang, and a satisfactory pain shot through his arm.

"You're going to break your hand," said a voice coming from the door.

Quatre didn't turn around. "I'm not sure I would mind right now."

Duo came into the room and sat in front of Quatre. He was wearing jeans and a loose shirt, and he was still carrying his duffle bag.

"When did you get here?" asked Quatre, already used to Duo dropping by to visit when he least expected it.

"I landed on the colony a couple of hours ago, but I grabbed a bite before coming here." He took off his shoes. "I figured you would let me crash."

"As always," Quatre said, in a tired voice.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were trying to break a hole in the floor with your hand or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Quatre sighed. "I have some issues to work through."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Issues?" He snorted. "Quatre, I heard you swear, and you only swear when things are really fucked up. So spill. What's up?"

Getting up suddenly, Quatre delivered a kick to Duo's head. Duo saw the move coming and rolled to the side, using his left knee to push himself up. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, blocking a punch aimed to his stomach.

"I need to vent. If you want me to talk you're going to need to help me, so fight back!" Quatre delivered another punch to Duo's face, and a kick to his side.

Duo took a step back. "Quatre, some days I really think you are crazy." He muttered a curse under his breath and aimed a jab to Quatre's chin.

Quatre managed to block, barely. "It's work. Winner Enterprises is going to be the death of me." To illustrate his point, Quatre pushed an elbow into Duo's ribs.

Turning, and kneeing Quatre on the side, Duo managed to get some distance between them. "You work too hard." His braid was swinging wild as he dodged Quatre's blows, waiting for an opening. "Let one of your sisters handle that. Cat, I hate to tell you this but you are not cut out to be a businessman."

It wasn't until after he received the slap to the ear that Quatre noticed that the statement had made him put down his guard. "I can't. It's my responsibility. And you fight dirty."

Duo jumped back, avoiding the kick that was obviously aimed at his balls. "It's the street way." He moved to the right, and then back to the left, trying to make Quatre lose his footing. "And all that responsibility thing's bullshit and you know it. Some of your sisters would be delighted to be in your shoes, and meanwhile, here you are, playing martyr and wasting your life in vain." Quatre froze for a second but that was enough, and Duo delivered a kick to Quatre's stomach that knocked him down. "The war is over. You can stop fighting."

Once again Quatre was lying on the floor. He was panting heavily and he could hear Duo breathing fast as well. He wasn't sure he felt angry anymore, but he sure was confused. Duo appeared in his line of vision. He was standing on top of Quatre, with a foot on each side of Quatre's mid section. "I'm not sure what else to do. When it was time to fight, I fought, now I'm just doing what I was raised to do. I'm not sure there's anything else for me." Quatre closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Duo's worried face anymore.

"Cat!" Duo dropped to his knees so he was kneeling above Quatre. "You are a stubborn prick sometimes. Would you just listen?"

Quatre ignored him. He kept his eyes closed, and stayed still. It wasn't until he felt Duo's breath near his ear that he allowed himself to open his eyes.

"Quatre," Duo whispered, "if you're going to ignore me, I'm going to have to work very hard to make myself noticeable."

It was a challenge to stay still. Every word Duo whispered tickled Quatre's ear, making him want to squirm. Pride was the only thing stopping him from doing that right now.

"You need to open your eyes, and I'm not talking just literally." Duo kissed Quatre's ear softly. "Or I'm going to open them for you." To emphasize his point Duo bit Quatre's earlobe, taking the time to lick it before releasing it from his mouth. Pain and pleasure.

Taking a hold of Duo's shoulders, Quatre flipped them over so Duo was pinned under him. Duo's face was flushed and covered by a few drops of sweat. He wasn't panting anymore but his breathing was faster than usual. The air conditioner on the room had broken a few days before so the air on the room was hot, and Duo's skin, even through the soft material of his shirt, was even hotter. "Maxwell, what makes you think you have any power over me, or the way I run my life? If I want to stumble blindly towards the abyss, it's my choice, and not yours."

Duo smirked, a devious smirk that Quatre had learned to be wary of, and put his arms above his head. "You are delusional if you think I would allow any friend to do something like that, Winner." He moved his arms and circled them around Quatre's waist, pulling on him until Quatre's chest was resting on top of Duo's. The heat of their bodies made the close contact as warm as fire. They were so close that they were breathing each other's air. "Cat, I'll be damned if I let you lose your way, not while I'm still alive to prevent it."

There was something in Duo's eyes, something different that Quatre couldn't place, but it might have just been the closeness, that made the pupils look bigger and the violet shine brighter. "And you think having sex on the gym floor is going to save me?"

If Duo was surprised by Quatre's words, he didn't show it. He simply brought their lips together, meeting them in a kiss. Quatre responded. He didn't even think about what he was doing, the only thing in his mind was how the tip of Duo's tongue burned his lips, and how he wanted to let that tongue slip into his mouth, just to bite it softly, and claim it as his own. Duo let Quatre play, he let his tongue get trapped, licked, bitten and released, but in the last minute, before the kiss was over, Duo brought Quatre's lower lip into his mouth, and returned Quatre the favor.

When they slowly pulled apart they were both panting, harder than before, and Quatre found out that just the kiss was a lot more satisfactory than the work out. The anger was still there but it had lessened, and all thanks to a kiss, Duo's kiss.

"You are hot," Duo said between deep breaths, his head resting again on the floor.

Quatre snorted. "Yeah, right. My hair is smelly, I'm covered in sweat and I'm wearing a promotional T-shirt from a cellphone company. I've looked better."

Duo laughed. "No, Cat. I mean hot, like physically hot. Your skin feels like it's burning."

"Oh," Quatre said, diverting his eyes. "It's because the fan's broken, and I've been working out for quite a while. And just so you know, you're not so cool yourself."

"Well," said Duo, blowing a lock from his face, "there's a way to change that." Moving like Quatre had done before, Duo flipped them over so now he was the one above Quatre. Rising to his knees, Duo looked down at Quatre, and unbuttoned his own shirt slowly.

Duo's chest was also covered with drops of sweat. The shirt hung opened, sticking to parts of Duo's skin. Quatre only hesitated for a moment before he got into a sitting position and quickly pealed the shirt off Duo's arms. As Quatre had suspected, Duo's skin was also burning. The contact wasn't smooth but awkward, because of the sweat. However, the feeling of his fingers, stumbling over Duo's chest, only made Quatre hotter and hotter. Quatre could feel the t-shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin, making the fabric impossible to stand. Grabbing the collar of his t-shirt from behind, Quatre pulled it off, and threw it away as if it was contagious.

Duo was smiling. He undid his belt and in a swift move pulled it off his pants. "Help me with these jeans?" he asked Quatre, giving him a look that feigned innocence but did nothing to hide the lust underneath.

Quatre grinned. He put his hands on Duo's shoulders and pushed until Duo's back was firmly on the floor. "Stay there," he said. He turned his back to Duo, and put one knee on each side of Duo. Quatre unzipped the fly of Duo's jeans and started to pull them down slowly, noticing that Duo wore no underwear. The sweat and heat had made the jeans cling to the skin but Quatre wasn't going to give up that easily. He worked on pulling the jeans down slowly, moving towards Duo's feet with each inch of skin he managed to uncover. When he reached Duo's knees, Quatre bent over and took off Duo's socks, before pulling the pants down the rest of the way.

After throwing the clothes away, Quatre turned around and looked at Duo. He hadn't moved. Duo was nude, and displayed just for him. His arms resting at his sides, the back pressed to the floor, the legs slightly opened, and a half erect penis. Quatre licked his lips slowly. "Take down your hair."

"Only if you take down your pants," Duo replied, licking his lips just like Quatre had done a moment ago.

Quatre didn't reply. He just reached for his sweat pants and tugged them down, exposing the white boxers he wore beneath them. Standing up, he stepped out of the pants, throwing them away too. Then he resumed his kneeling position over Duo and gave him an expectant look.

"You never said you had boxers on," said Duo, not bothering to hide the disappointed look on his face.

Quatre smirked. "You never asked."

Duo glared but brought his hands to the tip of his braid anyway. He took off the elastic band and started to undo the braid. His hair was tangled in some places and covered with sweat. Duo had to forcibly pull some locks apart, tugging them until they were untangled enough to let him keep undoing the braid. "Long hair is a bitch sometimes," he said, pulling the last strand free. "You know this is going to be very uncomfortable in a moment, right? Long hair always gets in the way."

Quatre looked at Duo. His hair was tangled over his chest, and his bangs were sticking to his face. "I don't care." Quatre said. "You look hot."

"Well that's one of the reasons I braid my hair; my body temperature always increases when I bring it down, and it makes me want to put an ice cube on my neck."

Quatre laughed. "No, Duo. I mean that you look hot, as in you are very sexy when you are nude, and sweaty like that."

Duo gave Quatre a look. "I wish I could say the same about you, but those boxers are getting in the way."

"If you want them off so desperately, then take them off yourself."

Duo moved his hands up Quatre's legs, teasing them with soft touches. Grasping the boxers, Duo gave them a strong pull, bringing them down to Quatre's knees. "Oh yes, that's much better."

One leg at a time, Quatre took the boxers off the rest of the way and threw them away. He bent down and kissed Duo again. Duo returned the kiss and used his hands to caress Quatre's back, legs and ass, finally pulling Quatre down until their chests were touching. The kiss didn't stop but both, Quatre and Duo, were touching each other's bodies, running their hands over their sweaty skin and feeling their chests stick together because of the heat. When their penises touched, a shiver that had nothing to do with cold, ran through Quatre's body, and Duo trembled beneath him.

Quatre kissed Duo's neck, moving down to his chest, licking his nipples, pushing his tongue into his navel and finally sucking Duo's growing erection. Duo arched his back and gasped.

Quatre was sweating again. He could hear Duo's gasps as he licked and sucked. He could feel Duo getting closer to the edge, so Quatre pulled his mouth off Duo's penis, and stopped.

"What the... Fuck, Quatre!"

"Do you have the stuff on your duffel?" asked Quatre.

Duo groaned and nodded. It took Quatre only a few minutes to find the condoms and the lube, which was a good thing since he didn't think he could wait any longer. "Turn around," he told Duo, getting some lube on his fingers.

"Just hurry, Cat," Duo replied, doing as he was told.

Getting Duo's hair out of the way, Quatre moved his fingers inside Duo, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible without giving him an orgasm. He didn't want Duo to come just yet. Duo groaned and moaned with every move of Quatre's fingers, making Quatre harder with every strangled sound.

When he was sure that Duo was ready, Quatre put a condom on himself and knelt between Duo's legs. "Get on your knees. I want to be able to touch you."

Duo pushed himself up into a kneeling position. He opened his legs wide, keeping Quatre's legs between his. Quatre put his left arm around Duo's waist to keep him steady and used his other hand to place his erect penis on Duo's entrance. Giving Duo a soft kiss on the neck, Quatre started to push slowly inside.

At first, Quatre moved slowly, using his right hand to tease Duo's penis. Duo's hair was trapped between Duo's back and Quatre's chest and it tickled Quatre with every move he made. The pace increased, and Quatre applied more pressure to Duo's erection, stroking him faster and faster. The sensation made Quatre's whole body shiver but he didn't think he had ever felt so hot before. It was as if heat waves were coming out from inside of him, making him sweat and gasp. Duo was sweating too, and Quatre's hands began to slide down Duo's skin.

With a silent cry, Duo came all over Quatre's hand, and if it weren't for Quatre's strong hold on him, Duo would have fallen on the floor. Quatre kept going, now holding Duo in both arms, and making his thrusts more frantic.

A few minutes later, he followed Duo into orgasm, and they both collapsed.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you are bringing this up again now," said Quatre, turning his head to the side to look at Duo.

"You are always more reasonable after an orgasm," replied Duo, looking up at the ceiling.

Quatre put his arms behind his head. "I can't leave WEI."

"You at least need to get away for a while," said Duo, switching his position to lie on his stomach instead of his back. "As much as I would like to, I can't keep fucking you every time you need stress relief."

"I fucked you," corrected Quatre, "And why not? It sounds fine by me."

"Because I work on L2, and you live here." Duo sighed. "Would you just listen to me and take some time off? Go visit the guys, and then come stay with me on L2 for a while. It'll give you some time to think about your life and what you really want."

Quatre remained silent for a moment. "You are not going to drop this, are you?"

Duo smirked. "You know me well enough."

"Fine," said Quatre, finally giving up. "A vacation might be a good idea."

Duo grinned. "We can leave tomorrow."

"No we can't," said Quatre, "but we can leave next week. And while I'm gone, I'll have someone repair that stupid fan. It's hot as hell in here."

Duo grinned. "If this is what hell feels like..."

"Oh just shut up, Duo."

"Watch that temper," said Duo, in a teasing tone. "I'm too tired to let you fuck me again."

Quatre smirked. "Like hell, you are!"

 

\- The End -


End file.
